bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuren
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #A52A2A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is an inhabitant of Hell who leads a group of four other Togabito. Appearance Like other Togabito, he wears a white body suit with unusual square patterns with black fabric wrapped around his left leg, a cloak and red chains and shackles on his neck and chest. He also wears the standard mask the known members seem to wear, although he wears his on his chest. He has purple hair parted in a long fringe on the left side of his face.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01. the unforgivens , page 9 Personality Shuren seems to be very confident and flamboyant, as well as arrogant. He is confident he can manipulate Ichigo by holding his sister for ransom, proving himself as cruel and calculating. When confronting 8th Espada Szayelaporro Granz and 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, he seems arrogant towards the Arrancar he faces, and calls them 'useless' and 'disposable'. He is referred to by Szayelaporro as being conceited.Bleach manga; Imaginary number 01. the unforgivens, pages 8-20 Plot Shuren and Gunjō encounter Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, after having captured both of Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters. He chides his comrade for not finishing off Rukia sooner, prompting him to send several tentacles hurtling in her direction. Ichigo intervenes, as Shuren steps forward and tells him to come with them. When Ichigo refuses, Shuren releases his flames and begins to attack the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is able to cut Shuren easily, but he retaliates by knocking Ichigo into a nearby building. Shuren praises Ichigo's abilities, as Gunjō opens a portal to return to Hell.Bleach movie: Bleach: The Hell Verse He prevents Ichigo from reaching the portal, as a blue light emerges from within it, knocking him off balance. As Kokutō arrives on the scene, Shuren is perturbed by his presence and attacks him. However, Kokutō is able to evade both his and Gunjō's attacks, as Shuren tells Gunjō to reopen the portal. When Ichigo fails to prevent Gunjō from returning to Hell with Yuzu Kurosaki, Shuren makes full use of this opening, attempting to cut him down. However, Kokutō blocks the strike with his chains, sending Shuren recoiling backwards, cracking his mask in the process. As Ichigo attempts to attack Shuren again, he launches a fire blast directly at Rukia and Karin Kurosaki. Yasutora Sado blocks Shuren's attack with his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo, grievously scarring him in the process. Shuren explains that he is a Togabito, and that their only wish is to be freed from Hell, a goal which requires Ichigo's powers. Ichigo notices Shuren's flame bursts flaring up in the distance, discerning his location. After relaying a taunting message to Ichigo, this Shuren is revealed to be nothing more than a carbon copy made of flames. In Shuren's throne room, Gunjō informs Shuren of Ichigo and his friends entering Hell. Imprisoned in a nearby cage is Yuzu. Shuren then asks of Murakumo's condition, as Gunjō explains that he will take a considerable amount of time to be revived. He admonishes Murakumo's actions, proceeding to tell Gunjō and the other Togabito to intercept Ichigo's movements. Shuren then taunts Ichigo, telling him to make it further into the depths of Hell. After all of Shuren's comrades are defeated, Ichigo and Kokutō make their way to Shuren's base on the fourth level. He fires several flame bursts at Ichigo, stopping him in his tracks. Shuren congratulates Ichigo on being able to make it this far, explaining that Ichigo needs to obey his instructions if he wants his sister to live. Kokutō questions whether Shuren will be able to fight both of them alone, to which Shuren decries this assumption, proclaiming that he is not alone. He informs Ichigo and Kokutō that Togabito can never truly die in Hell, proceeding to summon his comrades from a pool of lava. Shuren explains that he intended for his comrades to die in battle so they could be revived here and put to better use. As Kokutō engages in battle against Taikon, Gunjō and Garogai, Shuren clashes with Ichigo. After Ichigo is forced on the defensive by Shuren's long-range attacks, Shuren taunts him, asking whether he is committed to obeying his rule yet. He then proceeds to continue his onslaught, eventually knocking Ichigo backwards into a set of stone fingers. As Ichigo charges back at Shuren, the Togabito redirects a bolt of fire, sending it hurtling towards the cage containing Yuzu. With this diversion created, Shuren is able to attack Ichigo unimpeded. Kokutō takes Shuren's blast head-on, eventually sacrificing his life to kill Taikon and Gunjō. As Ichigo is shocked by this act of self-sacrifice, Shuren snaps him out of it, informing him that he is Ichigo's opponent. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Shuren, which he is able to evade with ease, and proclaims that this is the strength he requires to destroy the Gates of Hell. When Ichigo attempts to release another attack, he realizes that in attacking Shuren he would in effect be attacking Yuzu. Ichigo dons his Hollow mask, and kills Shuren with a point-blank black Getsuga Tenshō, effectively turning him to dust. After Kokutō reveals his true nature to Ichigo, an incomplete regeneration of Shuren emerges from the lava, which Kokutō dispels with his sword. Later, Kokutō proclaims that Shuren's belief that the destruction of the Gates would free him from Hell was incorrect. Equipment * Cloak and Mask: When venturing outside of Hell, Shuren wears a black cloak and mask to completely cover his own appearance, to prevent the ever watchful Kushanāda from noticing his temporary escape. This attire also restrains his powers to a certain extent. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Shuren is shown to have some knowledge of the Espada and their techniques, as he was able to readily identify a Gran Rey Cero.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01. the unforgivens , page 19 Enhanced Speed: Shuren is capable of moving at high speeds, even capable of catching Szayelaporro Granz, an Espada-level Arrancar, off-guard. Bleach anime; Episode 299 Shuren is also able to maintain combat at high speeds, fast enough to engage in battle with Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai state. Damage Resistance: Although not impervious to flesh wounds, Shuren is seemingly unperturbed by such attacks, most notably when Ichigo dealt a direct hit on the Togabito with his Zanpakutō, after which point Shuren continued to fight against Ichigo seemingly unaffected by his injury. High Spiritual Power: Shuren shows his power by taking down Szayelaporro using his Resurrección in Hell and seemingly taking no damage from a point blank Gran Rey Cero.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01. the unforgivens , pages 17-20 Expert Swordsman: Shuren is a skilled swordsman, as he manage to fight against Ichigo on equal footings with makeshift blades made from his flames. Flame Manipulation: Shuren has demonstrated the ability to generate and manipulate fire from the palms of his hands for a variety of effects, ranging from creating high-speed projectiles of fire to summoning forth a lance-like flame of which he has displayed remarkable proficiency, using it as a close-range weapon. Shuren is also capable of using his flames to deflect enemy attacks - as shown when he managed to counter a Getsuga Tenshō by using a steady stream of fire as a makeshift barrier. He can also produce doppelgängers of himself, entirely composed of flames. Appearances in Other Media 4th Movie Tie-In When Szayelaporro Granz and Aaroniero Arruruerie fall down to the third level of Hell, Shuren towers over them from a high rock. Shuren takes Szayelaporro by surprise, and informs the two Espada that they are in Hell. Aaroniero demands that Shuren come down to face them, but Shuren merely states they would kill him if they did so. Shuren mocks their predicament, explaining that they are both already dead.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01. the unforgivens , pages 8-10 Szayel regains his composure, thanking Shuren for reminding him about his defeat at the hands of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He then uses Sonído to appear above Shuren, attacking him forthwith. Shuren informs Szayelaporro that there is no way to escape Hell, introducing his comrades to them. Whilst Aaroniero is defeated by Taikon, Szayelaporro charges up a Gran Rey Cero and fires it at Shuren, which his opponent identifies.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01. the unforgivens , pages 11-17 is the key to their salvation.]] Shuren asks if his Cero is a surefire way of defeating him, but Szayelaporro merely states that he doesn't mind turning him to dust. Shuren then realizes that Szayelaporro has judged him unnecessary, prompting Shuren to reveal he has done the same. After Szayelaporro and Aaroniero lie defeated, Shuren confirms that their strength was insufficient to open the Gates of Hell. He then pulls out a lantern, which displays Ichigo Kurosaki's final Hollowfication form. Shuren states that they will bring Ichigo down to Hell.Bleach manga; imaginary number 01. the unforgivens , pages 19-20 Quotes * (To Szayelaporro Granz) "I see. So you've determined that I am unnecessary, then? We think alike, for I, too have just determined that ''you are unnecessary, Szayelaporro Granz.''" * (To Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends) "''Ichigo Kurosaki. We are the Togabito who have been bound in Hell. If you want your sister back, then lend us your strength. We only have one wish, to be freed from Hell. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Togabito Category:Movie Original Characters